Las Vegas, Ace
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: OTP Prompt: One word, Vegas. You choose what happens. Logan and Rory please!
1. Part One

OTP Prompt: One Word, Vegas. You choose what happens. Logan and Rory please!

Couple: Logan Huntzberger and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

Major Characters: "Finneaus" Finn "Morganston.", Colin McCrae, Stephanie "Vanderbilt."

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Author's Note: If you have an OTP Prompt you want to see done, please feel free to request something.

Here's Part One.

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

 _Logan Huntzberger dropped his bags at the front door. Ugh, he thinks. He needed to see his girlfriend. He gives a little smile once he sees her on the couch, a book in her hand and settled in a white furry blanket. He quickly moves to where she is, sitting down on the coffee table. He grabs her hand, holding it gently. "Run away with me?"_

 _Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, better known as Rory to her friends, drops her book out of her free hand. She knew something was wrong and knowing Logan he wouldn't want to talk about until he was ready, she wanted to do something (anything) to make the love of her life feel better. "Where do you want to runaway to?" She whispers._

" _Let's go to Vegas." Logan says, all seriousness in his voice._

" _Okay." She smiles. "I'll pack a bag. Call the plane, maybe the boys and Stephanie. We can stay the night with them, a couple nights for ourselves."_

 _He kisses her. "I love you. That sounds perfect."_

 _Six hours later, Logan, Rory, and their three best friends landed in Las Vegas. They walk off the Huntzberger private jet, quietly gathering their bags, putting them in the limo and getting in. "What are we doing first?" Colin asks once they are settled in the limo, the limo heading to the Caesars Palace. Logan and Rory were sharing one suite, Colin, Stephanie and Finn sharing another suite._

 _Rory shrugs. She leans over grabbing the champagne that was in the limo, pouring herself and Logan a cup. "Thanks, Ace." He smiles._

" _Where is my cup, love?" Finn asks her, batting his eyelashes._

" _You can pour your own." Rory answers with a smirk. "Alright, Logan." He looks to her when she says his name. "What should we do? Whatever you want to do we will."_

" _Let's get some drinks. Let's gamble."_

 _Colin yells, a smile on his face. "Vegas!" The others in the limo laughs, joining the yelling._

\- Las Vegas, Ace -Someone laughed.

Logan opened his eyes, stretching his right arm. He looks down seeing his girlfriend, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore better known as Rory, curled up to his side and laying on his left arm. He pulls up the blanket, covering her naked body a bit more when he sees her shaking a little.

He smiles softly, his eyes now focused on where he was. He's not their bedroom back in New Haven, not at the usual hotel they stayed at when they hit New York City. He sets down on his head on the pillow, and that is when he sees his two best friend standing before them.

Finneaus Morganston grins. "Can't believe you did it, Mate."

"What?" He questions, a little confused. Alright, he needed to know where he was. Also, what the hell Rory and him did last night.

"You don't remember?" Colin McCrae asks, a little humor planted on his face.

Logan frowns, looking down to Rory. "I just opened my eyes, Colin."

"Look at your ring."

The youngest Huntzberger looks down to his finger, the sliver ring on his ring finger catching his attention. His eyes go wide. "Well…" He says softly.

\- Las Vegas -

 _Stephanie Vanderbilt zips up the white lace dress. She steps back as the woman stands in front of her. "White looks pretty on you, Rory."_

 _The young woman smiles. "Thank you. The purple looks great on you. Now, come on. Let's go make sure the boy changed too and did not get to distracted by the alcohol."_

 _This night turned from a few drinks, to bottle of alcohol._

" _Ace!" A voice brings her back to reality an hour and twenty minutes later after leaving the suites. "Do you want to get married?"_

" _What?" The Tequila must be making her hear things._

 _Logan takes his hands, setting them on her cheeks and standing in her eye line._

" _We should get married. I wanna marry you. I want to face whatever our families, friends, work, school." He stops talking for a second, smiling at her when he notices her smile growing. "Whatever life has to bring us, I want to face together. I love you so much, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. I know you have your life planned out, and I hope you want me in that life. I promise you that I will not stop your dreams. I promise to be by your side for every single thing, good, bad, horrible and everything in between. I want to be your husband. I need you to be my wife."_

 _He drops his hands, kneeling on one knee as he pulls out a ring out of his jacket pocket. "This isn't how I was going to ask, I swear." He promises her. "Let's skip the family. Let's skip the big huge wedding and do it our way. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you please marry me?"_

 _Rory nods yes, forgetting how to speak for a moment. "I would love to marry you."_

 _Logan slips the ring on her finger, getting up from his position and planting a kiss on her lips._

 _Colin looks to Finn and Stephanie before looking back to the young couple before them. "They must of forgotten we were here…" Finn says in a whisper, holding the bottle of Maker's Mark in his hand._

" _Did you see this coming?" Stephanie asks._

 _Colin shakes his head. "No. But they both look happy. Really happy. I don't think I have ever seen Logan this happy, honestly."_

" _Me either." Finn says, taking a chug out of the bottle before passing it to Colin. "Hey, more power to him. Do you think he's going to regret it?"_

" _Logan, no. Maybe, Rory."_


	2. Part Two

_She stands tall as Stephanie sets a white and gold flower crown on his head; a flower crown that Stephanie brought from some street vendor on the Strip. "What are you thinking? What are you thinking right now?"_

" _I'm happy." Rory says in a whisper. "I've been so happy lately. He makes me so happy. And I want to do this. I want to be married to that man for the rest of our lives. He's the one for me."_

" _As long as you are sure…"_

" _Very." Rory says, no hesitation._

" _What about your mom? Your family?"_

" _Maybe, Logan and I could have a reception or something like that. But, getting married, like this...is a great thing. Our wedding will be ours."_

 _Stephanie nods. "I get it. No high fucking society weddings…"_

" _Exactly." she laughs. "Come on."_

" _Let's go get you married!" She yells, leaving the room in the little late night chapel._

 _In the other room, Finn fixed Logan's tie. "You must be drunk." Colin says, walking back and forth behind the man._

" _We all had our share of drinks, tonight. Less than usual." Logan tells the worried man. The son of the media king finds humor that his best friend is freaking out on his wedding day. He also knew the concept for marrying for love was not a thing in Colin's life. His father married to marry, love was not a word used in the McCrae household. Logan understood where Colin was coming from with that, his own household did not hold much love itself. Marrying for love was not a thing for the Huntzbergers, but marrying for the connections was. Logan was going to do things his way, and marry for love. Screw the connections. Screw what his father wanted. He knew what he wanted, what he hoped Rory wanted. That is all that matters to him._

 _He was going to be the best fucking husband anyone could ask for._

" _You really want to marry her?" Colin asks._

" _Mate." Finn says in a warning tone. Logan loved that both of his best friends had a soft spot for Rory. Colin thought of her as one of his best friend. Finn thought of the young woman as a little sister. "He was carrying around the fucking ring. Both of us were there at Tiffany's when he brought the ring."_

" _I know but…" Colin begins._

" _I want to marry her." Logan tells him seriously._

" _Okay." Colin nods. "Steph, Finn and I will help with the blowout when we get back to New Haven. You are getting married, man."_

" _I'm getting married." He whispers, the other two boys smiled patting the back of the engaged man._

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

"Ace." Logan whispers after looking around the bedroom. He saw the room in a mess, their clothes and belongings everywhere. "Ace…"

She rolls over, opening her eyes after a few moments and looks up to him. "Morning…" She brings her hand up to her forehead, rubbing it softly.

"Good morning." Logan whispers.

She slowly sits up from the bed, Logan quickly moves the blanket to cover her bare chest. "Boys…" She says quietly. "Um...what time is it? What are you doing in our hotel room? Did someone make coffee? Did someone bring coffee?" She slides her hand through her hair.

"It's eight am." Finn replies to her first question with a smile.

"Why is everyone looking so goddamn happy?" She questions, looking at the two life long friends in front of her bedroom.

"Ace...what do you remember from last night?"

"Calling them and Steph...leaving New Haven, arriving on the plane, drinking Tequila…" Her voice goes quiet as her eyes go to the ring on her finger.

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

 _Stephanie, Colin and Finn stood at the door watching the couple before them, giving them alone time Logan asked for before the ceremony that was going to be performed by some person dressed up like Elvis Presley. Rory dressed like a bride, Logan dressed like a groom. The youngest Huntzberger smiles ear to ear, seeing her dressed up all in white. "You look beautiful." He wasn't going to regret this, not one second. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, he knew that. He takes both of her hands in his. "How are you feeling?" He asks in a whisper, wanting this moment just to be between the both of them._

" _I'm happy. Beyond happy. I didn't think I could feel this much happiness." She tells him the truth. "How are you feeling? Are you regretting this already? Are you going to blame it on the alcohol?" She tries to make sure there is playfulness in her voice as she speaks._

" _Hell no." Logan declared. "I love you. This is right."_

" _It is." She agrees wholeheartedly._

" _Do you think you are going to want to take this back in the morning? Once the alcohol, the excitement wears off?" The reporter in him could not help but ask. He was curious._

" _Honestly…no. I will not want to take this back. I will not regret this. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Logan. I knew a couple months ago when we were at our shared apartment, your arm around me, you smiling in your sleep and the moment I pulled away to take a shower, you pulled me back and said one more minute love." She starts to rant to him, watching his face. "That moment, I knew, I wanted the rest of my days with you. We are skipping the engagement part, planning a wedding part and the actual bug huge wedding where eighty percent of the guest we don't know. This is us. Getting married in Las Vegas…"_

 _He grins. "Las Vegas, Ace."_

" _Doing things on a whim, Huntzberger. This is us. This is perfect." She looks down at the ring. "You had the ring with you…"_

" _I did. I knew I wanted to ask. I just didn't know when or where yet."_

" _This was perfect."_

 _Logan seals his words with a kiss. "Yeah, it was. Now, are you ready?"_

" _Yes. Hell yes. FINN!" She calls._

 _The Aussie man comes running to her side. "Yes, my love?" He asks. Finn was truly happy for his sister and brother from another mother. He knew the love the two holds for each other ran deep. Their love story reminded him a lot of his parents. This marriage was going to last, Finn was sure of it._

" _Before Logan, here, has a chance to grab you as his best man, would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?"_

 _Logan smiles._

 _God - she was fucking perfect. How did he become this lucky? This wedding, this day, this date, would forever be perfect in Logan's mind._

 _He was forever going to be tied to his best friend, the love of his life Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, soon to be Huntzberger._

 _Finn's whole face lights up. "It would be my pleasure, Miss Gilmore."_

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

"Last night was not a dream." She says happily. She leans forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. She presses her lips against his, pulling him into a deep kiss. She pulls her lips away, murmuring. "Good morning, Mr. Huntzberger."

"Good morning, Ms. Huntzberger." He grins. He looks to his friends. "Get out of the room. We will come get you for breakfast an hour."

Finn opens his mouth to say something as Colin grabs his collar, pulling him out of the room. Colin hears a slight moan and he laughs. "They both are happy…" He says to no one but himself.


	3. Part Three

Thank you guys so much for your wonderful words. I really appreciate you reading and reviewing!

Quick Note; I have part four and part five planned out.

Part Three

An Attack

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

His hands run down his backside. He gives her a little smile as they both look in the mirror. "You alright?" Logan whispers, seeing the worry planted on her face.

Rory nods, clearing her throat. "I'm okay…no. I'm nervous. I'm really nervous."

"To go back home?"

"A little yes. More about how our families are going to react. These past two days have been great. No-one been there to burst our bubble of happiness and love. Just us two, after we kicked the other three out of the city. I'm scared." She admits.

Logan frowns a little because he's been feeling the same. "I understand. I'm a little afraid myself. But, can I tell you something?" She nods. "Whatever they throw at us. We can handle, together."

She smiles. "You are right."

"I know." He smiles. "Now. Let's pack, my wonderful wife. We have a plane to catch." He smirks, kissing the side of her cheek.

He honestly would never get sick of calling her, his wife.

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

Once they arrive back on the East Coast, they head to the Dragonfly Inn. Rory explained it would be better to catch her mother at work then at home, that they had a better chance leaving without a screaming match. Logan reaches for hand once they pass the city sign. His eyes don't leave the road, "So, my graduation is coming up. Then London..." He begins to say, hoping to distract her from her many thoughts of how horrible this conversation could go.

They both agreed to tell their families right away, together. Then if necessary, hide until they felt it was safe to come out again.

She looks over to him. "I had some thoughts about London."

"Oh?" Logan sounds generally surprised. "Do you care to share?"

"They have good schools." She begins to say.

Logan quickly interrupts. "You don't have to leave Yale. You love Yale."

The newlywed shrugs her shoulders. "I can't spend a year without you. I was looking into schools, transfers and what I personally need to do to move across the pond before we got married." She feels Logan squeeze her hand. "Please don't make me spend a year without you."

He brings both their hands up, planting his lips against her hand. "If you are sure about moving, I won't say no. I was dreading waking up without you everyday."

She smiles, watching him for a second. "I love you." His smile grows, covering her whole face as he says it back.

What seems like moments later, Rory pulls her new husband into the Inn. She sees her mom, and her mom's best friend, Sookie St. James, sitting at a corner table. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore looks up to where the couple stands after hearing the front door shut behind them. "My daughter! What a surprise!" The woman stands, walking over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Rory stomach drops, all the nerves she had this morning in Las Vegas now coming back to her. Maybe she should of pushed this off. "Logan and I have some news…" She says barely above a whisper. She had a sudden wish she could bolt.

Lorelai steps back. "Are you pregnant?" She yells, looking to Logan then pointing. "I'm going to murder you."

"I'm not pregnant!" Rory yells, louder than she meant to. "Mom, let's just sit."

Lorelai crosses her arms, not like the tone in her daughter's voice and the sudden paleness that came over her daughter's boyfriend. "I rather not."

"Please…"

Lorelai shakes her head no, crossing her arms over her chest. "Like I said, I rather not."

"Fine." Rory sighs. She looks over to Logan before looking at her mother. She hoped that her mom might be supportive of the two, but she had a deep feeling that Lorelai would be hurt, and angry with the two. "Logan and I just got back from Las Vegas." She lifts up her left hand to show the wedding ring. "We got married."

Lorelai's arms drops to her side, her face full of anger. "What? Are you kidding me?" Rory repeats herself once more. "Are you stupid?!" She begins before Rory finishes her sentence. "Why would you do this? His family hates you! Why would you put yourself through that kind of pain!? His family isn't going to suddenly love you because the both of you got will probably hate you even more." Her voice rose with every word she said. "Your grandmother are going to be furious that you didn't do this the right away. You grandfather is going to be hurt that you didn't sign a prenup. You have money, things to worry about if you two get divorced! Why didn't you call me?! I'm your mother and I'm suppose to be your best friend!"

Rory feels the tears in her eyes swell. She feels Logan pull her into a half hug. "Mom…"

"No. No! I don't want to hear any excuses. This might be one of the stupidest things you have been done…"

Sookie gets up, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder whispering. "Lorelai, stop. Your attacking her, attacking them. That's not fair."

"But…" Lorelai begins.

Rory growls, looking to her new husband. "We need to leave."

"Let's leave." Logan says. Fifteen minutes later, the both of them are back in the car on the way to New Haven. He has one hand on the steering wheel, one hand on his wife's thigh. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

She looks at him with her tear stained face. "It's okay." She says. "I did something big without her. She's going to be angry with me for awhile. We only done one parent so far." She sighs. "Do you regret marrying me yet?"

The man driving shakes his head no. "Never. Not at all. I'm so happy to be your husband."

"You are?"

"Beyond." He answers simply. "I'm in love with you, Lorelai Gilmore. Your family will not change that. I hope my family doesn't change your mind about me."

"I think the dinner last year proves your family doesn't scare me. I'm with you until the end. My family, your family are just going to deal with it."

"Our family."

"What?" She says.

"You said my family, your family. It's our family now."

"True." She laughs a little. "Alright. Pick your poison. Huntzberger's or Gilmore's next."

"Huntzberger's." Logan says quickly. "I do think the Gilmore's will take it the best and we should do them last."

"Deal, my wonderful husband. And afterwards, I call drinking, cake and maybe a some love making."


	4. Part Four

Part Four: Parents, Grandparents and A Long Day

{ Part Five in the next week, and will be called: A Party, Name Changes and Drinks. }

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

Logan slips her hand in his as he enters his father's home office. His father sat behind his desk, his mother sitting in the chair in front of the wooden desk. "Logan." Shira Huntzberger is the first one to speak, as the newly married couple entered. "I am so happy to see you both."

He gives a small smile, knowing that his mother doesn't truly feel that. "Thanks for meeting us both here. I know you are usually busy this time of day, dad."

"You said it was important." Mitchum Huntzberger said softly. A tone of voice Logan knew well, the tone to say get right to the point that he doesn't have for anything more.

"Yeah." Logan looks to Rory, giving her hand a little squeeze. He hoped his words to Rory on the way over from her mother's hotel to his parents house was still in her head. He was a little afraid that Rory might run after the what his parents might say. He takes a big breath, "As you know, Rory, the boys and I were in Las Vegas the last couple days. Anyways...Rory and I got married."

Shira dropped her glass, shattering on the ground beneath her. "What?" She shirked.

"We can fix this…" Mitchum begins to says.

Logan feels his new wife's hand tense up in his hand. "Fix what?" Logan question, clearly hurt and anger fills his voice. He knew his parents might, scratch that would, act like this but hearing this from the both of them still hurts. "I don't want to fix this. I love Rory. She is the one for me. I want to be her husband, I need her to be my wife. She makes me feel...she makes me feel like a human being. I know you might not like her, but she is the one for me. And nothing is changing that…"

"Logan, we had a plan."

"Fuck the plan!" His voice raises. Each head in the room looks to him, he wasn't expecting his voice to yell. "This is the way is going to be. Rory is now a Huntzberger. And that will not change..Rory," He stops talking for a moment and looks to her. "Do you want that to change? Do you regret marrying me?"

"No." Rory says, speaking for the first time since they arrived in the room.

"There you go. My relationship is only with Rory. Not either of you." Logan puffs. "Now, we need to go tell her grandparents and I am going to take my wife home. Goodnight, mother. Goodnight, father." With that, not wanting to give either older Huntzberger a chance to speak, he pulls Rory out of the room and back out of the house he could never call a home.

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

"Well, that went well." Rory tries to joke as her new husband is driving towards her grandparents house. Only a five minute drive from the Huntzbergers but she had a feeling that Logan might be making the drive a little longer than normal. "Thank you for sticking up for me, Logan."

"Hey." His voice is calm, is filled with love and he means every single word that is about to leave his mouth. "I will always stick up for you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She says quickly. Others might not be happy about the quick marriage, but she was happy, he was happy and that was honestly all that matter.

\- Las Vegas, Ace -

She waited quietly in the living room as Logan made drinks, the housekeeper getting her grandparents. Logan sits down by her, handing her a drink. "What is this?" She whispers.

"Vodka and tonic." Logan answers, hearing the footsteps of her grandparents. "You looked like you needed it. I promise it's not strong."

"Thank you." She mumbles. He was right, she needed it. Her nerves were showing now in her hands and she needed something, anything, to help her shaking.

"Rory! Logan! What a pleasant surprise." Richard Gilmore smiles, walking into the room right behind his wife.

Rory downes half the drink, before standing up, smiling wide. "Grandpa, Grandma. I hope you don't mind."

"Never!" Emily Gilmore smiles, hugging her granddaughter quickly before pulling away. "What do we owe this visit, may I ask?"

"Well, we have news." Rory answered, sitting down once her grandparents are seated. She sighs, bringing the rest of her drink to her lips and sipping at it. She feels all the eyes in the room planted on her. "I'm going to cut to the chase." She says, "Mom is angry at the both of us."

"My parents are also not the happiest about this latest improvement of our relationship." Logan adds.

"But, I am really happy. And I would like you to be happy for me...for Logan and I." She takes a deep breath and she sees the slight panic on her grandparent's face. She thinks they must think she is pregnant and she wants to let out a little laugh. She wonders for a moment if her mom, his parents would be happier if they were pregnant. A baby might be a lot more easier to hide then a marriage. "Logan and I got married a couple days ago." She smiles, a real light free smile. She brings out her hand, showing the ring on her finger.

Emily is up out of her seat, making her way to Rory's side. "It's beautiful. Logan did you pick this out yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiles, thinking for a moment about how proud he was that he picked out this ring for his love.

"You are happy, Rory?" Richard's voice says, echoing throughout the room.

"I am, Grandpa. Very happy."

"Okay. Then I approve."

"I do, too." Emily says. "We have some things to do. Make this public, maybe through a little wedding reception, and of course some wedding pictures!" The excitement in Emily's voice gets louder and clearer. "We will figure this out. Did you take his last name?"

"I did." She says.

"Lorelai Huntzberger." Emily says proudly. "It sounds so nice. So perfect…."


End file.
